


Breathe Again

by peanutcrumbs



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutcrumbs/pseuds/peanutcrumbs
Summary: Asra's apprentice has tried once again to access her blocked memories. As always, it ends in blinding white pain. Asra comforts the apprentice and helps her come down.





	Breathe Again

Slowly, you felt like you could breathe again. The loss of the splitting pain in your head was replaced with a certain floatiness that comes only from utter exhaustion. Your senses returned one by one as you wiggled your fingers under warm water. The smells of lemon, lavender, and eucalyptus swirled around you in a cloud of tangible comfort. To your right, you could hear Asra’s voice, steady but soft, hum an unfamiliar tune.

You dipped your head forward to rest on your bent knees. “That’s nice.”

You shuddered as Asra bright a sponge to the base of your neck, squeezing it so that warm, fragrant suds cascaded down the curve of your back. His billowing white sleeves were rolled and pushed up past his elbows. “What’s that?” He didn’t mention your near-catatonic state. Faintly, you appreciated it.

“The song you’re humming.” Your voice sounded a bit distant, like it might have belonged to someone else. “What is it?”

“A song from home.” Another squeeze of the sponge against your skin. “My mother used to sing it.”

You paused for a moment. It was rare for Asra to open up this way. To you, it was a treasure. You let yourself lean to the side, your head resting against the lip of the tub. “It’s beautiful.”

Asra chuckled lightly, soulful violet eyes searching yours. “You always liked that one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I am planning to post more works for The Arcana and other fandoms. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this little Asra blurb! For more like this, you can follow me on tumblr. (thegloriousbasementchild)
> 
> Have a beautiful day!


End file.
